The American Ashikabi
by StrkHwk
Summary: AU. An American military pilot gets swept up in the Sekirei Plan. Now he needs to learn how to balance two lives. OCxHarem, MinatoxHarem. M for strong language, adult situations.
1. Prologue

_Hello all! Wow, it's great to be back on the forum after YEARS of being absent. Like I said in my profile, I've been working on getting winged these past few years. Maybe that's why I'm so fond of Sekirei; I understand that winging is a big deal. That, and who doesn't like a bomb-ass anime with busty chicks fighting for their men? In any case, I decided to try my hand at another Fanfic after being on a sabbatical of sorts._

_Here's the deal: A Kazehana-centric, AU where the action begins a little before the main story. I'm not replacing Minato but my character will be stealing one of his Sekirei. What can I say? I fall hard for a girl who can drink ;) It may start a little slow, but it's mainly a romance and I have to intro an OC to you. Plus, I'd always kinda wondered what would happen mixing my world with the world of Sekirei. _

_On that note, please note that what you see here in this fic is merely _**MY**_ sick, twisted world of fiction and _**DOES NOT**_ represent the U.S. Navy, helicopter aviation, or how operations are conducted in Japan or abroad in general. Take it as the fiction it literally is, and not as a bona fide look into what goes on. Some stuff is legit, other stuff notsomuch, so please, don't think horribly of us based on what you read here._

_I owe a lot of thanks to __**lord of the land of fire**__ for writing and publishing __**The Wind Flower, **__as it was a major inspiration for this fic. If any of you have read this fic, please realize I'm not trying to copy, plagiarize, or otherwise sponge off his work. If any of you feel this way – or if lord of the land of fire is reading this and feels I have done so – please let me know, and I'll take the fic down. I sure hope it doesn't come to that, though._

_Anyway, on with the story. This got more long-winded than I thought._

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sekirei, the OCs are based on real people so I can't really claim ownership. Let's be real, who really wants to steal someone else's OCs anyway?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The American Ashikabi<strong>_

**Prologue**

Freedom. Pure, inexorable freedom. That was what flying represented to him. And here, flying rooftop-level over former Tokyo (now Shintou Teito) he found his heaven again. He loved his "big, gray warbird" and being able to fly it. The deep, steady thrum of the rotor blades spinning overhead, the perceptible whine of the turbine engines, the rush of the wind slipping past his windscreen; oh yes, this is what he lived for. Up here, there were procedures to follow, things to remember, tasks that needed to be done. Things that allowed him to forget her. Luckily, it was what kept him alive and his crew out of danger.

"Watch your altitude, Jonesy," he chided lightly.

"Sorry, Digger," the junior pilot responded, increasing collective. The helo rose up about fifty feet.

"Trim is your friend, use it. Don't hold that trigger switch down for too long," he advised the nugget; excuse me, the F.N.G. The kid just reported last week, and it was determined that he needed to take a night tour of downtown. Plus, it was nice to get away from Atsugi for a while…even if it meant delaying his Friday night plans.

"Sir, you trying to kill me before I retire?" a voice from the back chimed in. "Night flights are scary enough without wet-behind-the-ears J-Os trying to _**kill**_ me!"

"Huh, no faith in your HAC, I see," Digger mumbled.

"Sorry, Senior," Jones answered back. "I was just amazed at how big that clock tower is. Which company owns that one?"

"That would be M.B.I., L-T; Mid Bio Informatics, I think. That sound about right, sir?" his question was aimed at the HAC.

"Yup, they started construction on that during my first JO tour out here," he answered. "Crazy how much has changed."

The skyscraper in question rose easily above the rest of the throng, in the heart of the city. Its tall, jutting spires seemed to pierce the tranquil, dark sky. The spotlights seemed to float around it like a swarm of insects, and easily distracted the uninitiated. He too had been mesmerized by its sheer size. It's one thing to look at something like that from the ground, another thing entirely to fly by it at 1000 feet…and still be below its top deck. That brought a smile to his face, thinking about all the advantages being a helo driver held over the jet jockeys.

"_Navy November Echo 7-1-0, Teito Approach,"_ the radio broke his reverie.

"Teito Approach, November Echo 7-1-0, go ahead," Jones answered.

"_Yes sir, traffic two o' clock level, two H-60 helicopters heading east toward Teito Tower, over."_

They looked, "In sight; we'll keep clear, Approach. Over." They were answered with two clicks on the mike.

As they trucked west, they saw red lights blinking from within the cacophony of the cultural lighting, the steady, bright shine from the navigation lights helping to segregate the two helos as they came closer, going down the right side. Sure enough, two H-60 models, much like their own, with the letters M.B.I. painted on the side in big yellow letters. They waved at the Japanese pilots, not expecting a response; it was dark after all, despite the full moon shining down from the clear night sky.

He began to become lost in his thoughts, a dangerous thing considering the junior pilot's earlier actions. It had been nearly six months since he returned to Japan for his Super JO tour with a Romeo squadron. In all the confusion after he finished his tour with the fleet replacement squadron (FRS), he needed to escape. It didn't help that the situation back home was being dragged through the mud, it felt. Pain-stakingly slowly. Starting the feel the sting of tears, he was brought back to reality and blinked quickly several times to clear it, re-caging on what was going on with the helo.

It seemed that he was missing the conversation between the senior aircrewman and the junior pilot to his right. He couldn't help but smile; Jones was just an honest-to-goodness kid that reminded him a lot of how he was when he first came to Japan. The kid wasn't thrilled about the decision the FRS made about volun-telling him to go, but he soon found some of the charms of living in the Land of the Rising Sun.

"-and I'll tell you this, sir," the aircrewman was rambling on, "Asian women are _far_ more cooperative than American broads."

"Don't let your wife hear that, Senior," the HAC piped in. "Those American broads are known for being quite cantankerous at times."

"Sir, I'm not taking the fuckin' S-A-Ts, so ditch the big words. Secondly, the success of any good marriage is making them think they can't win you over. Why do you think I act like such an asshole all the time?"

"'Cuz you're from _Noo Yawk_?" the HAC emphasized the heavy accent.

The senior chief sighed, "…with all due respect, sir, fuck you."

The helo's occupants erupted into peals of laughter, helping to relieve the earlier pain he'd felt. As the laughter died, his eyes started to wander over the rooftops on the left side of the helo. And did a double take.

"Hey Senior, ten o' clock low, is that…?" he started. _Is that a woman jumping rooftops…in a DRESS!_

The aircrewman grumbled, "Why is she free running in a dress? What the fuck is she doing?"

"I don't know. Jonesy, keep it straight and level."

"You got it, Digger," Jones replied. "You want me to slow down?"

"Yeah, do that." The nose pitched up and they began to slow. "Just above translational lift."

"Roger."

Sure enough, the moonlight shone down on a curvaceous woman in a _very_ short dress with long, dark hair jumping the rooftops. She crossed the expanse of the roof at amazing speed then, effortlessly, bounded into the air almost as if floating before landing on the next roof. He couldn't believe his eyes. As they flew by, he twisted in his seat to keep her in sight as long as possible. He saw her look over at the helo, and he could have sworn she waved, but it was hard to tell. The wardroom would not believe this!

"Man, she looked kinda cute from afar," Digger commented, the helo far beyond the flying woman.

"She was also pretty stacked," the aircrewman quipped. "I thought Asians didn't have big tits."

"Yes, they do; Hitomi Tanaka has _huge_ tits! Maybe this chick isn't Japanese."

"That could be a possibility, and don't pick the one exception to a very tried and true rule, sir. Not to rub salt in the wound, but you know what woulda helped?"

"If you say FLIR, I'm going to kill you," Digger laughed. They hadn't used it all flight, and that would have been the perfect opportunity. Too bad that damn thing takes too long to initialize.

"Just saying, sir," the aircrewman noted. "Maybe we'll see something about it on the news."

"Doubtful. Let's get back up to speed, I'm in a hurry to get my weekend started."

* * *

><p><em>This is wonderful!<em> She leapt from roof to roof; relishing the cool wind tickling her face as she practically flew through the air. Being able to do this was one of the many reasons why she loved being alive, the thrill of her activity keeping the dull ache at bay just long enough for her to allow a smile to cross her lips. She felt as though nothing could ruin this night, and it had just begun.

The sound of the helicopter behind her didn't really bother her. After all, M.B.I. was known for keeping tabs on their property. It didn't occur to her to even look at it as it began to pass by, nearly at eye level.

_THUMP, THUMP! _

Her heartbeat hit so hard, she was nearly toppled mid-flight, and she could feel the color rising in her cheeks, the heat beginning to flow from her heart into her entire being, the slight stirring in her loins. _Am I reacting…?_

It wasn't until that moment that she noticed, out of the corner of her eye she saw not black, but haze gray. And in large, block letters on the tail it read: **NAVY**. Her heart still thumped with a vengeance, and the heat seemed to be getting more intense as the helo got closer. Intrigued, she looked over and ventured a small wave. But, with the fact that she was jumping from roof to roof, they probably wouldn't notice. Then the heat slowly began to dissipate, her heart rate gradually returning to normal.

As it flew by, she stopped on the next roof and watched it disappear from sight. The wind picked up slightly and blew her hair out behind her like a streamer. Resting one hand behind her head, she mused,

"It seems Fate has decided to interlope tonight. A **very **pleasant wind is blowing."

_Well, how about it? Have I lost my touch, does it sound promising? Tell me what you think, even if it is "Pound salt, your fic sucks." I'd rather know that early on and stop torturing you uselessly._


	2. Ch 1: The Wind Blows Softly

_AN: What up, peeps? Next installment is here. A special shout out to __**Firefly567:**__ thanks for the words of encouragement my fellow writer! If anyone gets a chance, give his fic __**Wings of Inexorable Fate **__a read; I think it's definitely one of the better self-inserts on . _

_For the sake of simplicity, Jake understands Japanese well enough that everything written will be "translated" to avoid confusion. I tried using the greater than/less than symobls to aid the confusion, but no dice. Unless otherwise noted, just assume the English speakers don't know what's going on except Jake. Italics without quotes are obviously thoughts._

_OK, on with it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, OCs are based on real people so I don't own them. That'd be slavery and therefore wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Wind Blows Softly<strong>

The rest of the flight went smoothly, and without incident. The whole way back, they all discussed the weird lady jumping rooftops. But even more pressing on their minds, were their weekend plans.

"So what are you doing tonight, Jonesy?" Digger asked.

"Um, I'm meeting up with some of the other J-Gs. We're gonna hit the club near city center. I hear they have some sick drink specials tonight, and a **ton** of ladies! Last time I went there, ended up going back to the crash pad with twins. Everyone else was PISSED, haha!"

"Nice," he said. "What about you, Boggs?"

"The wife and I are going for our anniversary dinner," the senior chief answered. "We're going to our favorite restaurant and checking into a hotel. Figure it would be better to stay in the city tonight than stumble back onto a train."

Digger agreed, "Smart idea."

"What about you, Digs?" Jones asked.

"I'm going to try this _sake_ place in Shintou with some of the other officers. Apparently they have every variety you can think of, and there's this one label I'm dying to try; it costs, like, 50,000 yen a bottle but it's supposed to be the best _sake_ in Japan."

"Officers and their money," Boggs mumbled. "You'd be better off spending it on something more useful."

"I know, Senior," Digger replied. "But I'm trying to enjoy myself while I'm here. Besides, what's wrong with getting a little hazy?"

_Still not over her, I see_, the older man thought. _How long is it gonna take?_

"I know what you're thinking, Boggs. Don't worry, I'm fine."

Senior Chief Boggs stiffened, but he knew better than to reply. This was his division officer; he knew what was going on and how it affected the workplace. So far, there hadn't been any reason to doubt the lieutenant.

Soon, they entered NAF Atsugi airspace and after landing, taxiied their way to the squadron flight line. After shutting down the aircraft, he jumped out of the left side onto the ground and took off his helmet. A senior LT in the Navy, he was 30 years old, stood a lean and athletic six feet tall with olive-hued skin, thick, dark hair and light brown eyes. He usually had a sly grin plastered on his face, like he knew a secret. He checked the side of the aircraft for any abnormalities, and waited patiently for his aircrewman.

Boggs soon joined him on the left side of the aircraft. He stood just under 5' 8" and was quite a bit more bulky than his superior. He had sharp, green eyes and short blonde hair which was always in regs, a point which he often chided his young officers about.

They left Jones behind to conduct the engine wash, while Boggs had a talk with his LT.

"How long has it been since you talked to her, sir?"

"You mean one-on-one, or through lawyers?"

Boggs shot him a look; "OK, it's been five months since I actually talked to her."

"What's the latest, if you don't mind my asking?"

"JAG says she'll be sending it to me soon. All I have to do is wait."

They walked in silence back to the paraloft to drop off their survival gear. Once he had removed his vest, the name tag became visible: Jake DiGerlando was written on top; on the bottom, "Digger." He put his gear on the table to be inspected and his helmet, he stashed in its usual spot, taking out the liner. No way was he going to let someone else use his liner. That's gross.

He walked back upstairs to his office to start filling out the paperwork for the flight. As he approached his desk in the middle of the OPS department, he saw a yellow sticky note on his monitor: _Call JAG._

Sighing, he sat down and picked up the phone, dialing the number for the JAG office. After several rings, the answering service picked up, and he left a voicemail for his JAG lawyer to retrieve on Monday. Sighing in defeat, he rubbed his tired eyes before getting to work on logging the flight and filling out the mandatory safety report. In the back of his mind, the painful feelings behind having to call the JAG in the first place were dredged up. He wished this would all end already, and that she would stop dragging it out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Joe! Come on, man, it's time to go, we're gonna be late!" Jake called out.<p>

"Chill out, dude," his roommate called from the bathroom. "We're gonna get there, your _sake_ isn't going anywhere."

"Stop being such a woman, get out here already," Jake joked. "I'm frickin' starving and I wanna get my drink on!"

Joe emerged from the bathroom, slicking down his wild hair. He stood about 5' 6" had blonde hair and blue eyes, making him exceedingly popular with the local women. The crash pad in Shintou Teito was constantly filled with his conquests' pleasure-induced screams. Jake had to laugh at his friend's good fortune, because it often landed him some action, too. Luckily, it happened so often, he usually declined the offers, leaving Joe with more candy to taste.

"Let's go," Joe said. "I'm ready."

"'Bout fuckin' time," Jake gave his buddy a playful shove. "The Hell you been doin' this whole time, whackin' off? I thought you would have been ready to go once I got home, dude!"

"I didn't want to be rude, Diggy," Joe shot back. "Buddy system!"

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived in Shintou Teito, it was already bustling with night life. They met up with their friends just in time for dinner at a great teppanyaki grill. Now as a group of six, they set out toward the <em>sake<em> joint, trading stories about the latest deployment. They talked about getting to track actual subs, laughed about port visit stories, and gave their impressions on the new check-ins. Jake was drinking it all in, enjoying the warm company of his closest friends and colleagues. His earlier pangs long forgotten, the night life afforded him the welcome distraction that was much needed.

Finally, they made it to the _sake_ place. Jake steered them toward one of the larger tables, and was immediately approached by one of the female wait staff. He ordered the expensive _sake_, making sure to get it hot and chilled. He wanted to see which way was better. She came back with a huge black bottle, six small cups and a white decanter which was steaming on the outside. He was excited now.

After having their cups filled, Jake proposed a cheer, "_Canpai_!"

"_CANPAI_!" they all said, clinking glasses together. It tasted like heaven!

Soon, they started another of their conversations when a very sultry patron entered the bar. Jake looked up and was shocked to see **her**! _The woman from the rooftops!_

"Kazehana-san! Glad to see you again so soon!" the bartender called out merrily.

Jake couldn't believe it, she was right here! And, he had to admit, she looked even _better _now that she was in close. He followed her in as she sauntered toward the bar in that provocatively skimpy dress, her large breasts mostly exposed, her long, luscious legs clearly visible for all to see, her dark hair framing her face beautifully. She was an absolute vision. Staring at her, he felt his heart rate quicken, and as she swept the place with her eyes, he nearly fell over when she looked directly at him…and stayed locked for what seemed an eternity. Her deep purple eyes shone with confidence and amusement; no doubt she was used to guys staring at her all the time. His heartbeat thundered in his very ears, it seemed. He felt his face flush, and he smiled casually as she gave him a playful wink. She turned back to the bartender.

"It's good to see you again, Ichiro-kun," the dark haired beauty replied. "I was wondering if you have my favorite?"

"We sure do!" he announced happily, bringing the bottle out. "The rare, choice label; Hanakinbai! Saved it just for you."

"Aww, you shouldn't have," she fawned. Turning to the rest of the bar, she said, "So, who's gonna be a gentleman and buy a girl a drink?"

Almost immediately, she was surrounded by desperate hopefuls wanting to buy her _sake_, and her affection. Jake snapped himself out of the trance, feeling his friend Jess tugging on his sweater sleeve. He turned back to his friends, keeping her in the corner of his eye.

"Jeez, Digs, could you pick a more slutty bitch to stare at?" Jess teased.

A very pretty brunette with blue eyes, Jess was also very popular with the locals. That and she had a very well-proportioned frame with a very generous bust line. Sure, not as good as the girl that just walked in, but a far cry from small. Despite her popularity with the locals, she wasn't in to guys shorter than her; even if it was only a couple of inches. Hence the reason why she wore high heels and a sweater to hide her assets.

"Shit, coming in here looking like that? There ain't no **way** I'm not looking! You don't give these guys grief, just me?"

Now Joe had joined the throng, but he had gotten a little closer than the rest. That was Joe for you; always in the thick of things.

Jess laughed, "Relax, I'm just giving you a hard time. But she was digging on you pretty good. I saw the way she looked at you. Go talk to her!"

Jake shook his head, "Can't. She's surrounded. Besides, I'm still kinda hurting from Rebecca."

"Is she still dragging this out?" Jess inquired. "It's been six months!"

Jake nodded, "JAG says they'd have to get a court order soon if she doesn't cooperate."

Jess stroked his arm, "I'm so sorry. But hey, fuck that bitch, you deserve so much better. In fact, you deserve to have a little fun, too. What do you say; you want me to help you out?"

"What? You wanna do me?" Jake quipped with a sly grin.

"NO!" Jess shoved him. "I meant do you want me to play wing woman for you, help you out with Fun Bags over there?"

Jake looked over at the throng, watching them fall all over themselves for some pretty girl. As she laughed, she turned her head in his direction. They locked eyes, and Jake felt his face getting hot again. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, looking into what seemed his very soul with inviting warmth. Maybe he was imagining it - and the dark lighting didn't help - but whether it was the booze or the company she was surrounded by, he could tell her cheeks were flushed. He started considering the possibilities, maybe she was looking at him and maybe she was digging on him pretty good. Why else would such a gorgeous woman look at him not once but twice? Jake knew the signals; she wanted him to talk to her, despite the fact that she was surrounded by a throng of admirers. The only reason she put up with them hounding her for attention was to get him jealous. He shook that fact off as irrelevant. Even if he did have the confidence to talk to her, he'd still have to deal with the horny throng. Maybe Jess could…

He shook that thought away as she had another cup of _sake_ pushed into her hand by a very jovial Japanese businessman, and she turned her attention back to the fan club she had gathered. Somehow, Joe had gotten the seat next to her. Damn that Joe, how did he always manage to get in their like that? Maybe all that wrestling experience helped somehow.

"No, don't bother, Jess," Jake said. "Let's just sit here and drink with our friends…who are **also** staring at her huge tits."

They noticed that the rest of the guys at the table were staring slack-jawed, while the other girl – a red head – shook her head muttering "men" under her breath.

* * *

><p>The throng grew louder as more <em>sake<em> was consumed, and Jake's table was no exception. He was in the middle of talking about one of his flights with a female department head during cruise where he had to pee. It was drawing lots of laughter when he concluded the story with, "…so I just whipped it out right there and went in the Gatorade bottle I had!"

The rest of his group howled, smacking the table and almost knocking over the three black bottles. He felt awesome! The _sake_ was sitting nicely; he felt that warm, numbness that comes with being buzzed and he didn't have a care in the world. Hell, he felt he could take on the world. _Maybe talking to that chick-_

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted his thoughts. "It seems I've run out of _sake_. Got any to spare?"

It was Kazehana, who despite being surrounded by numerous admirers, had managed to get through the throng and approach his table. Jake sat there, stunned. _What the Hell! Why does she-?_

Jess elbowed him, "Talk to her, you idiot!"

Jake's heart started thudding against his ribs again, the heat in his face growing. Her gaze stayed locked on his face, her smile both enigmatic and playful. She held a now empty bottle of Hanakinbai in between her large breasts. Jake's eyes couldn't stop themselves from looking at the supple mounds.

"Uh, sure. Here, have a seat."

"Thank you," she sat right next to him, putting an arm around his back. "I was wondering how I was finally going to get to talk to you. I've been flashing you winks all night long. What's a girl gotta do, huh?"

"I-uh, well, you-(sigh) shit, I sound like a nervous fuckin' high schooler," he noted.

She laughed, "Share some of that _sake_ with me."

"Fuck you, Digs!" Joe mumbled as he took his seat at the table. "You owe me _**big!**_"

Jake chuckled, "Sorry, bro." The throng had disbanded, clearly having been ignored.

"So, what's your name, tall, dark and handsome?" she mused, resting her head on her hand as he filled her cup. "Digs?"

"No, Digs is a shortened version of my callsign: Digger. I'm Jake, Jake DiGerlando," he answered. "Nice to meet you…"

"Kazehana," she replied, filling his. "Cheers."

They clinked glasses, and sipped quietly on the sweet liquid. _This stuff is legit!_ She looked at him over her cup, her eyes inquisitive and flirtatious, her cheeks a merry shade of red. He smiled shyly; she was **really** beautiful.

"So Jake, aren't you going to introduce us to Miss Big Tits?" Jess clowned.

Before Jake could reply, Kazehana jumped in, "My, I didn't know you were so interested."

"**HOLY SHIT!**" several of the group members chimed in unison. They liked this girl's spunk.

"Oh yeah, intros," Jake said. "Everyone, this is Kazehana. Kazehana, this is Tom-"

"-yo-" a tall guy with dirty blonde hair spoke.

"-Jess-" indicating the pretty brunette.

"-hey-"

"-Matt-" pointing to a guy with messy blonde hair

"-what's up-"

"-Megan-" motioning toward the attractive red-head

"-hi-"

"-and you already know Joe," Jake finished.

"_Hajimemashite_-oh, sorry! Nice to meet you all!" Kazehana said cheerily. She turned her attention back to Jake, "So, what brings you to Japan, Jake DiGerlando? Or should I call you Digger?"

The rest of the group looked on for a bit, but turned their attention away when it was clear Jake would be busy with his busty new friend. Which was just as well; he needed this. "Just Jake is fine, Kazehana-san. Well, like these guys, I'm in the U.S. Navy," he answered. "I'm a pilot."

"Ooh, American **and** a pilot," she crooned. "What do you fly?"

"Helos. We all do."

"Ahh, you must fly out of Atsugi then?"

"Yeah, actually I do," he said brightly. "I fly a variant we call Romeos."

"Hmm, I saw a helicopter fly over tonight," she commented, taking another sip. "Could that have been you?"

"Yeah, I was just flying over the capital not too long ago, could have been me," he said, mentally stopping himself short. "So, what about you, Kazehana-san? Are you a model or somethin'?"

Kazehana smiled sweetly, "How thoughtful of you to say. I'm actually here for tournament."

"Like an athletic tournament?" Jake wondered.

She laughed, "You could say that. It's a very unusual competition. But, I'm not really supposed to talk about it. I'd much rather hear more about you, Jake-kun."

_So, __**that **__explains it! Hmm, with it being secret, I wonder how I should put this._ "So, what makes it so unusual, Kazehana-san?"

"So inquisitive!" she trilled. "You naughty boy, I can't tell you much more without spoiling it. Except that the winner gets a fabulous prize at the end."

"I'm sorry," Jake blushed. "That was a stupid question, I should know better…so, uh-forget it."

_It's definitely him I'm reacting to. I didn't expect this, it seems so soon. But I love the feeling I'm getting from being around him._

"Kazehana-san, if I may, there's something weird I wanna ask you."

She perked up, "Mm?"

Jake started to speak, then his voice died in his throat and he shook his head.

"What?" she prodded.

"Nah, you're gonna think I'm crazy-"

"No, come on, tell me."

Jake steeled himself to be laughed at, "Were you, by chance, running around on rooftops tonight?"

She giggled quietly, "What makes you say that?" She took another sip, studying him.

"Well, I was flying rooftop level when I saw a girl in a dress that looked a lot like you running and jumping from roof to roof. I know it sounds crazy, but she just looked too much like you. And since you said you saw my helo, I couldn't help but wonder if that was in fact you."

She took another sip, and then, "What if I was?"

"Uh, I guess that would make you an exceptionally talented – if not crazy – parkour enthusiast," he ventured.

She laughed, making him blush even more, but he started to chuckle along. When she stopped, she looked at him with those soft, warm eyes, the color in her cheeks just adding to her beauty.

"You are a funny guy, Jake-kun," she said. "I like that."

"Well, I really wasn't sure what to say," Jake admitted. "Besides, who goes around jumping rooftops in a dress and high heels?"

"Probably a crazy person," she giggled. "So, moving on, why did it take me coming over here to get you to open up?"

Jake didn't know how to answer her. Telling her too much about Rebecca might scare her off and he was actually starting to lighten up around Kazehana. _What the fuck do I say?_ As he pondered, she leaned in such a way that her breasts squeezed more tightly together, and pouting she said, "Am I not attractive enough for you?"

Jake stammered, "Uh, no, no, no it's not that you aren't attractive enough, I mean, you are smoking hot it's just that-" He paused, regaining his composure, "It's just been difficult for me lately. I'm kinda going through a rough patch."

He downed the rest of the glass as she watched him, her heart starting to ache, "Lost love?"

"Yeah."

She reached over and put her hand on his arm; her hand was soft and warm. He relished the smooth feel of her skin. "Me too."

He shook his head in disbelief, "Really? Come on, who in their right mind would dump you? They'd have to be an **idiot**!"

* * *

><p>On the observation deck of M.B.I. Tower, Minaka sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, I could say the same to you, Jake-kun," she pointed out. "But maybe it was Fate?" <em> Why did I say that? Could be the sake, but my body's been reacting to him…I wonder if he really could be…?<em>

"Maybe," he agreed. He couldn't understand why, but he felt not only his heart beat thudding against his chest, but the sensation that someone else's was going at the speed of an industrial jackhammer. He also felt his whole body getting hotter, too. Was he being drawn toward this mysterious woman? Was there really some kind of connection? He faintly heard the clatter of bottles...then…

"Jake! We need your help!"

Jake snapped to, seeing that Jess was struggling with one of the guys, he couldn't see who. Apparently, he'd had more than his fair share. Jake looked quickly between Kazehana and his friends, and with a little laugh, he got up.

"_Gomen_, Kazehana-san. My friends need my help. I enjoyed the talk, and it was really nice meeting you."

"Likewise, Jake-kun," she said. "But I really wish you didn't have to leave. You're not going back to Atsugi tonight, are you?"

"Huh?" he said dumbly. "Uh, no, we have a crash pad here in town. I'm not going back until Sunday, why?"

She smiled coyly, "Are you going to make a girl ask?"

"Jake! Come on, damnit!"

"I'm coming, hang on," he said, then turned to Kazehana. "Make you ask what?"

She laughed, "Silly boy, don't tease me. Aren't you going to ask me out on a date?"

Jake's eyes widened in shock, "Really? With you? Yeah, uh-! (Shit), would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

_He's just too cute. _"I'd like that," she grinned. "Let's have dinner at, say, six o' clock sharp? Teito Sushi?"

"**JAKE!**"

"**Alright! Shit!**" he yelled back. "Teito Sushi, dinner, yeah, sounds great. Do you have a phone number I can reach you at?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there on time. Just make sure you are," she said with a wink. "_Oyasuminasai_, Jake-kun."

With a wink, he said, "_Oyasuminasai_, Kazehana-san."

She blushed visibly at him, putting her hands to her cheeks. He turned to focus his attention to his intoxicated friend, putting his arm around his back and helping the others carry him. One of the girls paid the bill and hurried after the four guys. Joe went to track down a taxi, as Jake struggled with his friend Tom to carry their buddy out. Jake dared to glance back, to get one more glimpse of the buxom beauty that had captivated his attention, and as Fate would have it, she was leaning against the entrance. He gave her the best smile he could muster, watching her wave. He felt his friend stumble, looked away for only an instant and felt a breeze kick up. He looked back once more, only to find her gone.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, it's been at least an hour since I saw him go, and I'm <em>_**still **__as giddy as a teenager. _She had retreated to her favorite spot in all of Shintou Teito, another bottle of Hanakinbai in hand atop the steel frame of a building under construction. She sighed happily as she sipped at the smooth, sweet _sake_; cheeks flush from a combination of alcohol and amorous ponderings. _An American…who'd have thought it possible? It will certainly make things __**very **__interesting_. Her reverie was cut short by the presence next to her on the steel beam.

"Beautiful night," she told her companion. "Isn't it, Uzume-chan?"

"Wow, you seem to be in a **really** good mood tonight, nee-chan," came the amused reply.

A rather busty girl stood atop an adjacent beam wearing a revealing white top, a short white skirt, thigh high white boots, white gloves to her biceps and a magnificent flowing sheet of white material that wound its way around and behind her. The veil that rested atop her head was pulled aside so she could see her nee-chan clearly. _Yep, she's definitely __**very**__ happy tonight! I'm so relieved; Miya was really starting to worry about her._

"So, what did you do tonight that's got you in such a great mood?"

"Oh, just talked to a boy," Kazehana said lazily. She couldn't help the smile that unknowingly spread across her face.

"Aww, nee-chan, that's great!" Uzume chirped brightly. "I'm so happy to hear that! Does this mean he's-?"

"Maybe," Kazehana sighed happily, hugging the bottle to her chest. "My body was definitely getting hotter the closer I got to him. For a moment, it was as if I'd totally forgotten Minaka."

Uzume smiled widely, listening to Kazehana continue. "I'd always thought it would be difficult to let go of my old love. I never considered that I'd find someone else to be my Ashikabi. It's funny, that he'd be going through the same thing I am at the same time; we're both drifting listlessly after having been rejected and hurt. I guess that goes to show you there's always more than just one special person in the world for us all, eh?"

"Well, I sure hope I find one as special as this one seems to be," Uzume announced. "So, what's he like? Another successful businessman, a lawyer…?"

"An American," Kazehana recalled dreamily. "Tall, very kind, great sense of humor. And he's a helicopter pilot."

Uzume nearly face-vaulted, "**American! **I thought they were the ones behind the Kamikura invasion!"

"To be fair, we weren't exactly sure who it was, but it was more than just the Americans. He flies a Navy helicopter, not one of those attack choppers from the invasion. Besides, he doesn't seem like he'd be old enough to have been involved in that mess."

"If you say so," Uzume seemed to be mollified. "Well, I guess he can't be all that bad, especially if he won you over. Then again, you don't exactly have such a great track record, eh, nee-chan?"

A slight breeze kicked up that threw Uzume off balance and eventually off the beam. She yelped, then several veils shot up and around the beam, catching her.

"That's not funny, Uzume."

"Jeez, remind me never to joke with you again," Uzume grumbled as she brought herself back to the beam. "Does this mean you're done moping around? You know, Miya's been getting pretty worried about you."

"We'll certainly see. I had said earlier tonight that Fate was interloping. I guess I wasn't totally wrong about that after all. He'll have to show me that his heart is open to new possibilities as well. I'd hate to get my hopes up again."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, you know the drill. If you like, if you don't, please let me know. Any thoughts, criticisms, or comments are appreciated.<em>


	3. Ch 2: Getting to Know You

_AN: Hey all! Just wanted to say thanks for reading, I appreciate the comments thus far and the Story Alert subscriptions. It means a lot to me that you would take the time to read the misadventures of some schmoe you've never heard of. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei. OCs are based on real people. Cool? _

Chapter 2 – Getting to Know You

Jake stirred on his _futon_, awakening to the sunlight pouring in his window. It was definitely day time, but he didn't know exactly what time. Rolling over, he found his watch and looked at the time; 14:30. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, looking over the various bodies that populated the crash pad's _tatami_ mats. A few had small trash cans next to them (_That explains the smell_, he thought) and various others were snoring off the effects of last night's drinking adventure. The one he was most worried about – Matt – was sprawled out across the floor, twisted into a jumble of both the _futon_ and the comforter. Jake felt a dull thud beating inside his head, and the sour taste of alcohol-laced morning breath. He rose and went to the bath to clean up, not wanting to disturb anyone.

Trudging slowly toward the water sanctuary, the events of last night started to creep back in one by one. He remembered meeting an exceptional beauty with ample cleavage. _What was her name…Kaze-something?_ Then, he remembered he had made plans to see her today. _ I wonder if she'll even show. Well, at the very least, I need to check it out, see if it's sushi worth getting_.

He entered the bath, turning on the hot water and letting it fill the tub while he went to the anteroom to undress. He walked back in with his towel and sweat cloth in tow, turning off the spout and sitting down on one of the small stools beneath the shower head. He started scrubbing off the dirtiness from last night, and immediately felt better once he washed it all off and got into the tub. This was one of the great perks about Japan; their meticulous bathing rituals grew on him and he loved being able to soak in the warm water after cleaning off. Like a private hot tub without chlorine.

After a good twenty minutes, Jake exited the bath, starting to hear his friends stirring. Drying off and getting dressed again, he heard someone stomp over to the toilet and let a fresh wave of nausea take over. He felt for the guy; too many times before he had suffered a similar fate. He padded softly around the now hung-over bodies toward his room. Truth was that they all shared the place, but since his name was on the lease, he got a room to keep stuff in. It wasn't much, really; just his _futon_, and some clothes in the closet, which he kept there strictly for time spent in _Shintou Teito_. Rummaging through his wardrobe, he selected one of his favorite t-shirts and a nice pair of jeans. He was reaching for his phone when he saw he had a text waiting. He accessed the home screen and opened the text, and his heart leapt into his throat. It was from Rebecca!

_What the fuck does she want?_

It read: _R u gonna call me bk some point? :(_

He clicked a button, and the screen went dark again. Gathering up the last of his stuff, he made for the door where a pile of shoes was tossed everywhere. He selected his out of the rubble, and slipping them on, quietly exited the apartment. He knew he had at least three hours before he needed to be at the restaurant, but he needed fresh air and a small _bento_ to get him back on his feet first. Besides, with the newest wave of torture from back home fresh in his mind, he needed some solitude right now more than anything else to mull things over before he went on his date with Kazehana. No way was he going to ruin the evening with that cyclic bullshit running through his mind. If that shrew was going to continue playing mind games and not meet him halfway after all the years they spent together, then she didn't fucking deserve his time and attention.

Hopefully, things with Kazehana would turn out better…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kazehana had paid a visit to Maison Izumo due to the fact that her apartment complex was having water issues. So, she asked Miya if she could use the bath. Not one to turn away an old friend, Miya granted Kazehana permission to bathe.<p>

Kazehana was happier than she could remember being in a long time. As she bathed, humming up a storm, Uzume entered. At first, she didn't notice the young brunette as she was so enthralled with getting ready for her date. Uzume bit back her initial reaction to just scare Kazehana outright by yelling, and instead decided to sneak up on her. An evil, lecherous grin plastered on her face, Uzume crept forward silently and steadily as Kazehana dumped a pail of hot water on top of her head, letting it cascade down her glistening nude form.

"Ohh, Kazeha~na~," Uzume sang out, just as she got within striking distance, shooting her hands under Kazehana's arms and reaching for her ample chest. Imagine her surprise when Kazehana simultaneously squealed and rounded on her, reaching for Uzume's generous bust. Both girls squealed in protest of one another getting the drop on the other. The breast grabbing only escalated from there.

"No, Uzume! Not there!"

"Oh, come here, stop being a baby! I just wanna feel 'em!"

"I'm still soapy, you'll never get me, (HAHAHAHAHA!)!"

"_Ara!_ You're too slippery, this isn't fair!"

Pretty soon, the fight landed them both into the tub, and there they splashed and fought some more, mirthful laughter echoing off the walls. Before too long, they had created enough racket to wake the dead ("Not my nipples!") and the door to the bath slid open. Standing in the door was-

"MIYA!"

The cheerful face on the lavender-haired landlady was soon accompanied by a dark aura surrounding her form and the unmistakable _hannya_ mask materializing over her shoulder. The ladle in her one hand was being brandished with all the ferocity of a _katana_, despite its otherwise innocent appearance. Her other hand was in front of her lips, concealing the amused smile.

"Oh my, _hentai_ bath wrestling is not permitted at Maison Izumo," the genteel tone sent chills down their spines, in spite of the hot water. "Is that clear?"

"Y-y-y-yes, Miya-_san_!" Uzume stammered. "We understand."

Miya turned her attention to Kazehana, "And what about you?"

Kazehana forced a nervous chuckle, "What did I do? I was the one attacked!"

"Well, you still fought back," Miya replied, her tone darkening. "Didn't you?"

The _hannya_ grew in intensity, eliciting a yelp from Kazehana, "My, Miya! Such a scary face. But I was only defending myself. I was just trying to get ready for my date tonight!"

The mask suddenly disappeared and Miya's face brightened visibly, "You what?"

"Yeah, a date! You know, candles, dinner, romance-"

"Yes, thank you, Uzume, I know what a date is. But, Kazehana, that means-"

Kazehana blushed as she smiled, "Mm hmm. It feels wonderful to know I react to someone else. I am so happy."

Miya smiled warmly, "Well, in that case, I'm very happy for you and very relieved. I thought you'd never get out of that funk! Now hurry and get ready, you don't want to leave the poor young man waiting now, do you?"

The mask returned and Kazehana paled, "No, no I don't!"

Miya just laughed softly as she turned and left, sliding the door behind her. Uzume looked over to Kazehana and stuck her tongue out as she smiled at her _nee-chan_. Kazehana just smirked, then splashed some water at her friend.

* * *

><p>Jake had returned to the apartment to begin getting ready for his date. He walked in to see half of the bodies littering the floor gone, and the other half setting up for what looked like another typical night in: beer pong table and plastic cups, kegerator being filled with a fresh keg, foods being prepped for snacks, and music starting to play. Jake said his hellos to his fellow pilots, making his way into his room to grab a fresh towel and headed to the bath once more. He wanted to make doubly sure he didn't smell like armpit and alcohol.<p>

After his bath was finished, he walked to his room clad only in his bath towel, when Joe finally cornered him in his room. Jake couldn't help but laugh at his friend's disheveled appearance: blue eyes rimmed in red, his wild blonde hair sticking up at strange angles (and with the fact that Joe was already balding, he looked more like a mad scientist), and face stretched with fatigue.

"You...son-of-a-bitch," Joe said slowly. "What are you doing? Going out somewhere?"

"What gave it away?" Jake replied sardonically. "Was it my towel? I've been meaning to wear this out for some time now."

"No, I meant why are you even bothering? We all smell like ass, but we're staying here and getting blitzed. So what gives?"

"I've got a date tonight."

"With who? And don't you **dare** say Big Tits from the bar; I'm still pissed at you about that."

Jake set his lips into a straight line, "OK, I won't tell you."

"You motherfucker!"

"Joe, relax-"

"Relax, shit! I was hitting on her, and you just happen to get lucky? I told you; you owe me big!"

"OK, dude, it's no big deal. I'll help get you some action later on. Just not with her."

"I can't believe this, so you're not only stealing from me-"

"Joe-"

"-but now you're ditching us for some big-titted slut?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same?" Jake shot back. "In fact, how many times did you do that in the past?"

Joe said nothing in reply, so Jake grabbed some underwear and slid them on underneath his towel. Joe continued to fume while Jake attempted to calm his friend.

"It's not like there aren't **tons **of chicks in this city to conquer, dude. It's **one** girl! Why are you flipping shit? If she has an equally hot friend, you're going to feel stupid when I try to hook you up, man."

That seemed to mollify Joe a bit, but still grumbling, he pressed forward.

"So, let me get this straight. **You** are going on a date with Big Tits McGee tonight?"

Jake answered, "That's right, and don't call her Big Tits McGee. Her name's Ka-"

"I don't give a shit what her name is, the fact that **you** are going on a date with her and not me is still fuckin' pissin' me off! You didn't do jack shit, you just sat there and moped. I actually went up to her."

"Yeah," Jake chuckled. "You and half the bar, dude."

As Jake was pulling on his jeans, Jess entered the room, "Oh come on, Joe. Jake needs this more than you. She was definitely eye-fucking him like a horny teenager. Besides, it's not like you come home empty-handed on any given night of the week. You've got blonde hair and blue eyes, you Aryan prick!"

"Oh Jess," Joe shouted with exasperation, "I wish you would not defend him. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Let him fight his own battles! And that starts with me, asshole."

"Joe! Calm the fuck down, will you?" Jake barked. "It's not like I **stole **her or anything. Last I checked she's not your girlfriend. Besides, it's a date; I'm getting to know her, it's not like we're tying the goddamn knot."

"Digs, I hate you. I just want you to know that right now, I hate you."

With that, Joe turned and pushed past Jess in a huff. Jess shook her head as she entered the room to speak with Jake.

"He's happy for you, you know."

"He's got a fucked up way of showing it..."

"If he didn't really think that, he wouldn't put on a huge song and dance. He's jealous as shit, but happy for you all the same. Just be sure to bring Big Tits McGee by for some _sake_ pounding later tonight."

"Her name's Kazehana," Jake sighed exasperatedly. "Not Big Tits McGee!"

Jess chortled, "Sure dude, whatever you say."

As she left, Jake smirked at her back and continued getting dressed. He checked his watch after pulling on his favorite collared shirt and saw it was almost 17:30. He had a mini-panic attack, bolting for the front door. He had less than half an hour to cross God knows how many streets; Google told him it was at least a 45-minute walk. _Well, I do walk fast…_

* * *

><p>He arrived at the restaurant five minutes early, having gotten turned around a couple of times. His Japanese was decent, but sometimes his ears failed him, and the locals talked so fast. He asked for a table for two, figuring Kazehana hadn't shown up yet. The hostess was about to show him to the table when he felt the wind blow in from outside, <em>sakura<em> petals floating in the breeze. Turning to look, Jake was surprised to see Kazehana right behind him, wearing that same dress from last night. _God, she is stunning, and those __**tits!**_

"My, aren't we an early bird?" Kazehana mused. "Hello, Jake_-kun_."

"Hey!" Jake breathed. "I, uh, (heh heh), I didn't expect to see you." _Why did I just say that?_

She pouted, "_Mou_, did you think me so heartless that I'd stand you up?"

"No, no!" Jake waved his hands. "I just-you know, wasn't sure if-(sigh) jeez, I'm smooth tonight. How do you do that?"

"Fu fu I just seem to have that effect on men. But I'm starving! Let's eat!"

With that, she wrapped herself around his right arm, pressing her bountiful cleavage into it. As she expected, the heat continued to well up within her, pouring from her heart, and felt her cheeks getting hot. He looked down at her blushing smile, and couldn't believe his good luck. The rest of the restaurant watched them both, the men were overtly envious of the tall American and the women envious of her…well, you know.

Jake was astonished at the décor in the place. It was definitely a more upscale restaurant, and he silently cursed himself for wearing jeans. They sat at one of the tables on a raised platform, overlooking several patrons below and looking out onto the streets. The restaurant was in the heart of downtown, and the prices definitely reflected that. He was paid well as an officer, sure, and the cost of living adjustment allowed him to enjoy Japan's many attractions, but even this was a little exorbitant. Spending close to $250 on booze last night was not a smart decision. _Guess that deployment money will come in handy_._ This chick's got expensive taste._

Resting her chin onto her interlocked fingers, she eyed him, "Don't you just love this place?"

"It sure is a nice joint," Jake agreed. "Think they'll take my first born as collateral?"

Kazehana tittered, "Afraid you can't pay the bill?"

"Well, it's not _**in**_expensive. But I'll definitely have to budget myself until next pay day," Jake replied with a sheepish grin. "Don't worry about that. I want us to have a good time, and eat."

Kazehana grinned, "My, how thoughtful of you. But I did sort of strong arm you into this date, so please allow me."

"Absolutely not," Jake smiled back confidently. "A gentleman gets the bill on a date. No if, ands, or buts about it. My parents raised me well."

"But _**I**_ have a card with no limit," she said, waving the plastic treasure. "It would be my pleasure."

"Listen, woman," he smiled, "I'm getting this. The man always gets the bill on the first date. Besides," his tone shifted from humorous to serious, "if I can't take care of you, what good am I to you as a man? Don't you worry, I got this. So, please, be my guest, and order what you like."

_What a gentleman! He really knows how to take charge, and how to treat a girl. I guess my body doesn't lie after all_. "Well, I guess I can't argue there. So, tell me more about you."

From there, the mood was much lighter and Jake felt much more at ease around this insanely gorgeous woman. He ordered _sake_, much to Kazehana's delight, and began to talk about being a helo pilot. While he explained the intricacies of the job, Kazehana was raptly attentive, seemingly hanging on every word. _Maybe she really is interested in a reject like me…_

She perked up notably when he explained about interacting with and taking care of the junior sailors. One instance in particular stood out.

"The poor guy was having a tough time concentrating at work, couldn't finish simple, routine fixes and it was so unlike him to do that. So, I went to visit him down in the shop where he works and sat down with him, asked him what the Hell was going on. Then, he just started to pour it all out.

"He started talking about how his wife was getting upset with him about leaving her family behind in the U.S., how angry she was he had so many deployments and moreover, that they weren't getting any closer to having a baby. I mean, I felt for the guy, and I had to do something because he needed help and also, he turns wrenches on my birds, and I fly those birds. So I need to make sure my crew and I are coming back alive, you know?

"So I said to him, 'Listen, tell your wife to come in to the squadron and I'll intercept her, then you come into my office and we'll all have a little chat about it.' So he did, and she came in looking for him. Fortunately, he was busy so I greeted her, asked her to come up to my office, and we sat down and had a little chat. She laid it all out there, just tears streaming down her face, she was so frustrated. I empathize; military life ain't always fun. Then he came in, sat down, and I started leveling with her.

"I told her, 'Your husband loves you very dearly. He wants desperately to make this work out, but he needs your help. Without him, I can't do my job. Without you, he can't do his. Your husband is one of many people keeping me and the rest of the pilots and aircrewmen alive. So, in essence, **you** help keep me and my aircrew alive. He is a very vital part of the squadron. And when he isn't 100% there, there's a good chance that bird won't come back.' She started to let that sink in a bit, and then I said, 'What can I do to make this work out?' She told me, 'I just want some time alone with him.' So, I gave him the rest of the week off to go home and take care of it. (chuckle) My boss wasn't too happy, but I told him that it was necessary for the good of the squadron."

Kazehana gushed, "Wow! What a love story! Isn't it the most **wonderful** thing? And you have such a big heart; so open and caring. I'm so lucky!"

Jake's face got hot as he chortled, "I'm amazed that you think I'm such a catch. You barely even know me."

"Well, isn't that what dates are for?" Kazehana queried with a grin. "To get to know each other intimately? Romantically?"

"I guess you're right. But I don't know anything about you, other than you can jump rooftops like a champ and do it whilst wearing heels and a luscious dress. That and you're wrapped up in some mysterious and secret tournament."

She giggled coyly, "You're so bad. Well, there's a lot about me that will have to remain a mystery for now. When it comes to you however, my body doesn't lie. When I feel that strong attraction to someone, I know that it's the one for me."

"Attraction comes in many forms," Jake noted, sipping his _sake_.

"But it's so much more than just attraction," she explained, "it's more like a reaction. I know love when I feel it. And besides one other person," she blushed, "you are the only one to get me to feel the way I do."

Jake grinned, embarrassed, "Well, I'm glad. I really didn't think things would go this well so soon. It's almost too good to be true."

Kazehana flipped her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her cleavage, "So are you, flyboy."

Jake felt his face getting warm, so he asked, "So, what can you tell me about you? Where are you from and why Japan?"

Kazehana giggled, thinking it over, "So persistent. Alright, I guess I can tell you this much. Japan is all I've ever really known. And the tournament? Well, I'd honestly rather not have any part in it, but I've been told that I was born for it."

The food arrived as Jake asked, "What makes it so damn special?"

"Only select people get to know about it and be involved in it. I guess you could say I'm one of the competitors, even though I have no interest in it. There is a grand prize for the last one standing, but even if I wanted to, I couldn't reach the goal without a special partner."

"How special does this partner have to be? Or can it be just anyone?"

Kazehana thought for a moment, "Someone I rely upon to help me unlock my full potential. Someone who's a guiding beacon of strength and leadership. Someone that makes me come alive, and makes me burn inside. But most importantly, someone that loves me and cares for me. It could be just anyone I suppose, but I'd rather it be someone who fits those qualities."

As Jake was listening, he mulled over the possibilities; he looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Well, after we've gotten to know each other a bit more, if one day you think I'm worthy, I'd love to be a helping hand in this competition of yours. Sounds like a blast!"

Her heartbeat began to pound in her ears. _Goodness! My body is burning! The more I talk with him, the more intense it gets. It __**has**__ to be him!_

"Aww, you would do that for me?" Kazehana blushed. "Well, I can certainly tell you that you're odds are improving. But let us talk about that later. Tell me, what do you look forward to in your future?"

"You mean like plans and stuff?" Jake wondered.

"Mm hmm."

"OK," Jake paused, face reddening. "Well, truth is I'm focused on finding someone special to spend my life with. Most of my friends think I'm stupid, that I'm ruining a perfectly good single's sex life. But the truth is I feel like something's missing. Someone who makes me **want** to get up in the morning and be the reason I can't wait to get home from work. Someone special, you know?"

Her heart melted at the conviction in his voice, the hopeful longing behind those words; this man **was** her destined partner. Her _Ashikabi_. _Still strange that Fate would bring me an American_, she thought.

"My, such a romantic," she said happily. "I wonder what would have happened if I had met you first…maybe then I wouldn't have suffered from a broken heart for so long…"

As she looked away forlornly, Jake felt something twinge in his chest as if he were feeling pain. Maybe hearing about her lost love brought up painful reminders about his…but it didn't feel like **his** pain; rather, it felt like he was experiencing someone else's. Either way, he empathized with what she was going through. Hell, he was living it, so he knew **exactly** what it felt like. He cleared his throat, "Kazehana-_san_?"

Turning her eyes toward him again, he asked, "This may seem in bad taste on a first date and all, but what exactly happened? I can't imagine anyone with at least half a brain being dumb enough to want to dump you and there's no way in Hell there's a woman better than you, so how is it I'm lucky enough to be sitting here on a date with you?"

Kazehana smiled warmly back at him, "The truth is I never really stood a chance; it was an unrequited love. He fell in love with her long before I even came into the picture. I was so certain that my charms would work, and I was also certain that it was Destined to be.

"Even so, he wasn't nearly as kind and attentive as you are. He was – and still is – very absorbed in his little 'game' and that _**disgusting**_ woman. I can tell you're different, that you're genuinely enjoying being here with me. And I like that. Which begs the question," she added a smile, "how is it Fate smiled upon me?"

Jake lowered his head, grinning, "It had always been a difficult relationship. I met her when I was a primary flight student. We kept up the relationship long-distance – which sucked – after I moved to my next training command. Shortly after I got my wings, it fizzled out. We got back together a short while before I came to Japan the first time, and she stayed in the U.S. When I finally returned, I thought we would get married, so we became engaged. And everything was great leading up to it. Then, about a month prior to returning here, she left me again.

"That was seven months ago, roughly. Since then, she's been dragging it out. It's like a constant cycle of torture."

Kazehana's heart immediately felt his pain. She stifled a small gasp, putting her hand to her chest. Jake looked away briefly before apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have piled that on you during a first date. That was even the short version."

"No, don't be," she soothed. "It would seem we're both the same; discarded lovers, _ne_?"

Jake laughed, "Maybe. But like you said, Fate has smiled upon us, right? I mean, when I'm with you, I feel free from all that."

Kazehana softened, "Really?"

"It's strange, I've never really felt this connection with anyone before," Jake observed. "You must be something extra special, Kazehana-_san_."

"Just call me Kazehana, Jake-_kun_," she blushed.

"Alright, but only if you call me Jake," he replied, also blushing.

They sat and stared at one another for a moment, before Jake reached his hand across the table to take hers. As soon as they touched, her heart leapt, the connection she felt grew stronger than ever, the heat absolutely overpowering her. She knew it was him, she knew what she needed to do, but even still, she felt guarded. Or was it **his** feelings of being guarded that she was feeling?

"I like you, Kazehana," Jake admitted, stroking her hand with his thumb. He lifted his eyes to look into hers, "I'm scared to admit it because it's only been a day, but I know what I feel. I know something like this doesn't come around very often, and I'm willing to give it all I have."

Kazehana beamed, "I like you, too. I propose a toast."

Lifting their small cups, she said, "Here's to Fate bringing two broken hearts together."

"Here, here!" Jake grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, that took longer than I thought it would. Anyway, I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, and I hope your New Year's go swimmingly! Stay safe, and enjoy the time off with family.<em>


	4. Ch 3: Moving Right Along

Chapter 3 – Moving Right Along

It was during the late hours one night the following week that Jake found himself daydreaming about his date with Kazehana…again. It was all he could think about for the past four days, and he was desperate with anticipation at seeing her again; he had some unfinished business to attend to.

_-Flashback -_

After they left the restaurant, Jake was sailing sky high and was regretting having to say goodbye. He had offered several times to have her come back to his place to spend more time with him and his friends, but she had refused – although sweetly. Before Jake let her get in the taxi, he pulled her close, relishing the feel of her round hips in his hands. She responded in kind, wrapping her hands behind his neck. Her eyes shone brightly with amorous intent, and Jake was just about to move in for the kiss. He felt a set of fingers on his lips and his eyes flew open in confusion.

"I had a wonderful evening tonight, Jake," Kazehana purred, eyes locked with his. "But I'm not ready for you to kiss me just yet."

Jake tried to appear nonplussed, "Uh, did I totally miss something?"

"Not entirely," she giggled. "Would you want to see me again?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "Yes, of course."

Kazehana's smile widened even more, "Then I want you to meet me for dinner next Friday at seven. You remember the sake bar where we met?"

"How could I forget?" Jake chuckled.

"The place next to it," Kazehana practically whispered, her lips brushing his ear; something below his belt stirred. "Don't keep me waiting?"

"I'll see what I can do," Jake smirked, trying to play hard to get.

"Naughty," Kazehana intoned, giving him a playful shove. "I'll see you soon, darling."

With a final kiss on the cheek, she turned and entered the cab. Jake watched as the cab disappeared from sight, his heart thudding in his chest and his manhood throbbing against his jeans.

_-End-_

_Man, that girl sure knows what she's doing; dangling me on a string like that._

He rubbed his face at the thought, trying to shake his mind back into focus; he had work to do after all. After an eventful familiarization flight with another newbie, he had several forms to fill out – not to mention his work from the OPS boss. He was just getting up to stretch when his buddy from the detachment peeked in.

"Hey buddy! How was your weekend?"

"Hey dude! It was alright, a little sake on Friday, and little date action on Saturday…no big."

"Ahh, how'd the date go?"

"It went alright; I didn't do too badly."

"Oh yeah? Anything happen?"

Jake was silent for a moment, "Not sure you need to know."

"So you went out with a supremely hot girl and didn't do anything?"

"None of your damn business, nosey," Jake laughed. "Why so interested?"

"Just checking on you," his friend said casually. "My clock indicates you're ready for a good lube job."

"Hank! Get out!" Jake laughed.

"Look, I'm rootin' for ya, buddy," Hank said. "By the way, there's someone on the line for you."

"Who is it?"

"Not sure; didn't say. But she sure sounded like she needed to talk to you."

Jake appeared confused, and picked up his receiver punching the button next to the blinking light, "Lieutenant DiGerlando."

"Hi, Jake," a tentative female voice spoke on the other end.

Jake's breath caught in his throat, his heart raced with a mixture of anger, fear, and surprise.

"Becca," Jake said curtly. "What do you want?"

"I really need to talk to you," she wavered, voice on the verge of tears. "You keep avoiding me."

"For good reason," Jake bit. "You aren't helping this process move along."

Rebecca sobbed, "I know. I'm sorry. I just miss you so mu – "

"Clearly; you miss me so much, you ran off."

"Jake, I was scared! Alright? I couldn't handle everything happening so fast, it just got to be too much!"

"Too fas - ?" Jake sighed heavily. "So what? What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? That I don't have a grudge? That I want you back? What?"

"I just want to know that everything is OK, that we can still be frien – "

"Fuck you!" Jake snapped. "Why does every woman say tha – you know what? I know what this is about; you didn't want to leave home. That's what it comes down to. You were scared of being away from everything you know. How do you think that makes me feel? I had to suck it up and deal with everything long distance when we were together. I wanted you to be there with me, but you balked. I thought if I showed you I was serious, you'd be a little more on board, but no. You only used it to manipulate me into compromising my career – which I worked hard to get to and establish – so that you could have yours, which you fail to have even started. So, what the fuck?"

Rebecca screamed, "I just wanted you to hear me! I didn't want to give up everything so easily and start trotting around the globe. I felt trapped – what was I supposed to do?"

"Have the ring in the mail within the month, or my lawyers will take you down," Jake barked, then slammed the phone back into the cradle. He glowered in Hank's direction, the latter's hands up in surrender.

"Dude, I swear, I didn't know it was her."

"Don't worry about it," Jake breathed, then made for the door. "I need some air."

"Where're you going?"

"Where do you think?" he huffed, grabbing his leather jacket on the way out.

He had retreated to his favorite thinking spot: right below the approach path to the runway. The approach lights shone harshly at his back, illuminating the night sky for the aircraft on final. He watched as the lights grew brighter, the roar of the engines growing louder. The P-8 Poseidon was a mere 200 feet above his head as it passed with a deafening roar. He followed it to its touchdown point, watching the smoke from the tires curl up behind it. He didn't notice someone approaching him until the cold bottle touched his hands. He jerked to see Hank offering him the libation. Jake sighed, and took it, cracking open the twist cap and clinking the rim to Hank's. Hank sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, dude."

"Yeah," Jake said, taking a swig. "Me too."

They sat in silence for a few more moments until Jake spoke again.

"Why is it we humans are never satisfied?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do we want something we know is no good for us? In my mind, I know I deserve better but why does my heart want what I know in my mind is no good for me? I thought she was my everything; but my parents – my family – hated her. I tried to make nice between them all, but it amounted to nothing, and then she ran off. But despite how angry she makes me, a little piece of me still wants her. I don't get it."

Hank clapped Jake's shoulder, "There's someone out there just for you, dude."

"Thanks," Jake replied morosely. "That supposed to help ease the pain?"

"No," Hank admitted. "Just letting you know the obvious. It's my lot in life."

They sat in silence a few minutes more before Hank spoke again.

"This girl you went out on a date with, I didn't get to meet her, but I heard about her from Jess. She sounds great, man. Don't let that pass you by. She may be the one girl on this Earth for you. Don't let past memories destroy a great thing."

Jake smiled, "Cheers."

They clinked glasses one more time as another jet flew over their heads.

Friday came and Jake was eager to see Kazehana again. Yet, he still had that lingering seed from the conversation with Rebecca. His friends saw his face was slightly downcast – knowing full well the story behind it – and began their best to cheer him up before his date. They were not going to let him stew on this and make this girl suffer. They wanted him to have this…maybe more than he did at times, it seemed. A little pre-train pre-gaming at Jake's apartment was all it took to help him out of his funk. It was even easier to get him excited when Jess started to riffle through his clothes and dress him to impress. Jake was very thankful for good friends like this.

After a slightly raucous train ride, they arrived at the capitol. Jake departed from the group, setting off to the place next to the sake bar. He mentally prepped himself to not get hung up on Rebecca, and smoothing out his clothes , he entered the restaurant right at seven. There she stood – wearing that same damned dress – and an impossibly cute smile. He returned the smile as he took her hand and followed the maître d toward their table.

Off the bat, Kazehana sensed something was off with Jake, but he brushed it off at every mention, explaining it away with being preoccupied with work. She wanted to believe that, but it sent the wrong emotion. It wasn't frustration or anger that she was sensing, more like the feeling of a former lover pulling at the heart. She knew that feeling all too well for it to just be what Jake was explaining it off as.

"Jake, are you sure you're alright, darling?" Kazehana queried him.

"Yeah, I just really had a rough week at the squadron. Planning committees and getting ready for this upcoming cruise is a real pain in the ass. Plus, the new kids are a little lacking in the flying right now so I'm helping them come along. It's no big deal, don't worry about it."

"You know you can tell me anything," she reassured him.

"I'm fine," he said matter-of-factly. "Let's eat, huh?"

After they had finished their meal, Kazehana and Jake rose to leave. That feeling she had continued even after, though it was less apparent than at the beginning of the evening. His attempts to make up for it came across as a little too stiff and forced. This didn't feel right, and she began to worry that maybe he had changed his mind about her. Maybe he figured it out; maybe he was still upset about last week. She mentally lashed herself for being such a prude by her usual standards, and felt bad about possibly pushing him away.

Jake, on the other hand, knew he was gooning this up hardcore. Everything he did was totally off-beat and out of synch, and he knew it. He cursed himself for being so awkward, and mentally slapped himself for letting Rebecca get into his head like this. Jake wanted to apologize for being such a distant jerk, but he didn't know how to go about it without her knowing the truth. Finally, he stopped and turned her toward him.

"Hey, Kazehana."

"Hm?"

"Listen, I know I was being kind of distant tonight and I wanted to apologize for that. I know I probably ruined dinner and I'm making a mess of this evening. If you want to go, I won't stop you."

"Not trying to get rid of me so soon, are you?" a playful grin spread across her face.

Looking unsure, Jake said, "Not exactly."

Pouting playfully, she replied, "_Mou_, but the night is so young! We can't turn in just yet; why don't you invite me to spend time with your friends? We'll grab some _sake_ on the way!"

Was she serious? _Wow, this chick is absolutely amazing. She's willing to ignore all that's happened._ Suddenly, Jake's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Jake! We need you!_" Jess's voice shouted from the other end.

"Why, what happened?"

"_We're outside of this new _karaoke _club trying to get in. You speak the best Japanese of us all, and we can't figure out why this asswipe won't let us in. Hurry!_"

"OK, where are you?"

She supplied the address, to which he replied, "OK, we'll see you there in a few."

Hanging up, he turned to his beautiful companion's smiling face, "Uh…feel like singing?"

She trilled with excitement, "That sounds like so much fun!"

Together, they set off for the club. He usually liked _karaoke_ clubs because of the fun environment it provided, despite the high priced drinks, idiotic partrons, and the obnoxiously loud music. But this offered him a new distraction instead of having to explain why this evening was going to Hell in a hand basket.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the club, and sure enough his friends were gathered in a group around the front door, shouting in frustrated English at the Japanese doorman. Jake could hear some of what the guy was saying, and it didn't sound promising. _Of all the places in the city…_

He approached the gaggle with Kazehana in tow, holding her hand. Jess rounded on them, and nearly died from excitement.

"You're here! Thank God (hi Kazehana)! Talk to this prick, would ya?"

Kazehana waved as Jake said, "What the Hell happened to staying in?"

"We hung out for a while, and then we got bored and Joe suggested we try this club. I don't know why he had to choose the most exclusive club in the city, but here we are."

"Shut up, Jess!" Joe shot back. "It's not like its Atsugi where every other place is 'no _gai-jin_' or whatever."

"Bite me," Jess sighed.

"Children…" Jake piped.

"Sorry, dude," Jess answered. "Help us out?"

"Alright, I got it," Jake sighed. "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening. You speak Japanese?"

"_Hai_."

"Ah, thank goodness! I'm very sorry, but we don't allow foreigners into this club. Very bad business practice to let you in, I'm afraid."

"I don't understand, why is it bad business? We'd be spending a lot of money here, surely you'd like that income for your place?"

"Manager's rules, I'm afraid. I truly am terr-"

His eyes widened as Kazehana stepped forward, "Good evening, sir. Would you be so kind as to let my _kare_ and his friends in please?"

_Kare? What does that one mean again?_

"You're **dating** him?"

"Is there a problem with that? I happen to like him a whole lot, and I'd be very upset if he wasn't able to take me singing here tonight. You wouldn't want to upset such a beautiful woman as me, would you…?"

The doorman paled, and Kazehana merely smirked as he fumbled for an excuse to not let them in but also keep his job. Then, he touched his earpiece.

"Please wait a moment, Miss."

He had a short conversation with someone on the other end of the remote. Jake wasn't paying attention, as he was wracking his brains to figure out what that word meant. _Kare, kare…I know I've heard it before, but I can't quite place it._ Before he could ask Kazehana, the doorman cleared his throat.

"Very well, they can come in. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Thank you very much, sir," Jake bowed. "Alright, let's go guys!"

With that, he opened the door and let the stunned group of Americans in. They looked at Jake and Kazehana with utter disbelief. Sure, they had hoped Jake would be able to figure out why he was being a douche, but they didn't expect his date to be able to get them in.

"So Jake," Jess said first, as they stepped into the club. "Are you gonna tell us what the Hell just happened? And please don't tell me she's gonna flash some dude."

"Nah, she's not flashing anybody. I can only guess that convo on the phone was the head honcho telling us we're good to go."

"That's cool," Jess said. "Well, shall we?"

The group walked in to a short corridor before coming upon another heavy door, the sounds of terrible crooning tearing through the walls.

"Hello again, beautiful," Joe said. "I take it he treated you nice?"

Kazehana giggled, "Oh yes, he sure did. He's just wonderful, very much a gentleman. And I'm very happy to get to hang out with all of his friends now."

"Oh yeah?" Jess spoke. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend," Kazehana gushed, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Everyone's jaws dropped, "_**GIRLFRIEND?**_"

Jake was just as surprised as everyone else, and then it clicked what _kare_ meant: boyfriend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! When the Hell did this happen?" Jake blurted, taken aback.

"You don't want to be my boyfriend?"

"No, I didn't say that, it's just-well, shouldn't **we** have at least discussed it?" Jake stumbled.

Kazehana looked confused, "But, we really like each other; what more reason do we need than that?"

Despite the earlier panic, Jake couldn't really argue with her; he just didn't like to not be involved in the decision. In fact, shouldn't it be **he** who asks **her** that question? Plus, it kinda made him look like an idiot in front of his friends. He stood there in silence for a brief moment, mulling these things over, but all the motivation he needed was in looking at her face. Her expression looked of a mixture of fear, abandonment, worry, and worst of all, heart break. After the shit storm he had made of the night, he didn't have the heart to just back out, especially not in front of his friends. He really liked her, and she apparently really liked him…a _**lot**_. So, what the Hell…

"Fuck it; yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Yay!" she said, immediately brightening up and hugging him.

"Just clue me in next time you want to make a joint decision, OK?" Jake smiled, hugging her. "If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I don't like not having some control over things in my life."

"Yeah, right!" Jess laughed. "When it comes to relationships, **we** are the ones in control. Right, Kazehana?"

"Don't encourage her," Jake mumbled to his friend. "I'm trying to find my footing here."

"Come on, hasn't anything taught you that you only **think** you have a say in the matter?" Jess joked.

"Ha ha," Jake said dryly. "Nice jab."

"Shit, I didn't mean-" Jess began.

"Don't worry," Jake smiled. "I was kidding. I'm about as on top of the world as I can be right now. I've got quite the hottie on my arm."

Kazehana blushed, "Why, thank you, Jake." _I want to kiss him so badly; my body is on fire right now. Still…I need to be sure this time._

The entered the main room of the club, the noise level increasing significantly. As they walked in, a majority of the patrons gave the group odd looks. They certainly were very surprised that a group of foreigners were allowed in, but one look at Kazehana – and the foreigner she was pressed up against – shocked them the most. Then, even more shocking, the manager had arrived to greet them like old friends. Jake began to translate the short convo between Kazehana and Shiro, the manager. Basically, any friends of hers were friends of his. With that new knowledge – and the promise of one free round of drinks – the group set off for the bar. Someone was up on the stage belting out a horrible rendition of a Japanese pop song. It made Jake's ears cringe. Oh, the torture!

"Come on, let's pick a song!" Kazehana shouted above the din.

She practically dragged him by the hand further into the crowd and found themselves by the DJ booth to find a binder at least 6 inches thick with possible requests. Jake watched as Kazehana opened the voluminous tome and with the speed of an ostrich on crack, riffed through the pages until she had picked a duet. Jake didn't have time to look before she hauled him off toward the bar again, but he could have sworn he saw "Time After Time". Oh Christ, he's being thrown back to the 80s.

Several hours later, the group managed to stumble out of the club. Jake and Kazehana were by far the least drunk, but were still in less than good shape to walk steadily. Joe had once again managed to pull off a successful hunt, and his arm was around a very pretty Japanese girl in a silver-sequined dress; Jake would have to remember this story in order to get the wardroom on board for changing Joe's callsign to "Disco Ball" or something like that. The other guys had women come up and talk to them, but neither one of them managed to close a deal. The girls also managed to gain lots of attention, but they shooed the wannabe Romeos off.

Continuing down the street, they tried several times to hail a cab, with one rebuffed attempt ending in Joe yelling at the retreating car and throwing his shoe. That incident ended in a fit of hysterics, and it helped lift everyone's already soaring spirits. Kazehana was watching the group's antics with glee. She enjoyed their company, and especially the teasing. Every time they would tease her or Jake about her breasts, she would fire back another well-timed barb. This garnered her several approvals.

"Dude! Ha-hang'on todis one," Tom slurred. "Sheeza babe!"

"Skibber will **LOVE**-ur," Jess spoke. "And! An-An-An-And doze tiddies! My **GAWD **their huuuuuuuge!"

"My, so many compliments from you, Jessie," Kazehana smiled, bouncing her bountiful breasts in her hands. "Do you want to feel them?"

"I do, bud-eye don…"

"It's been a new Navy for a while, Jess," Jake observed. "It's OK if you want to come out."

Jess glared at him, "I…hate…you."

Joking aside, they managed to track down a couple of cabs to ride back to the crash pad. They piled in the different vehicles, Kazehana sitting on Jake's lap. The poor cabbie was having a hell of a time understanding Matt's instructions from the front ("Jake!"), so Jake stepped in and told the guy where to go. The second cab followed them.

Once they had arrived at the crash pad, the majority stumbled in and made a beeline for the fridge to raid it for cold leftovers. Jake and Kazehana retreated to Jake's room – well, more like she dragged him there. Outside, Jake could hear the catcalls and wolf whistles. Jake ignored them, and instead focused on Kazehana's curvaceous frame being outlined by the moonlight.

She was standing facing the window, her cheeks were very flushed. Stepping up and taking her into his embrace, she relaxed and settled her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his body. He kissed the top of her head, not sure of what else to do.

"I want to tell you a secret, but I need to know something first," she stated pensively. Looking into his eyes, she asked, "Do you love me?"

Jake simply said, "Moving kinda quick, aren't we?"

"Remember what I told you about finding a special partner?"

"Yeah…"

"That partnership means that you'll be fully involved in this plan, and it's very dangerous. Kissing you means that I'd be by your side forever, loving you unconditionally and loyally, as well as fighting to remain with you. I just need to know that I could expect the same from you."

Jake stared at her confused, "What is this, a marriage proposal? Why would kissing you mean that you'd be with me forever?"

"I'll explain it after you answer my question. Do you love me? Do you want me to be with you forever?"

Jake backed away, "Holy shit, woman, we've only had two dates! And then you decide unilaterally that we're in a relationship. I barely know anything about you, and to be fair, you don't really know me all that well. I mean, I do like you – and you very clearly like me – and I'm not one to rebuff sexual come-ons but Christ! Gimme a little time to breathe, lemme get my gyros caged; let's take things a bit slower, huh? I mean, what exactly did I do to have garnered such a reaction out of an insanely hot woman?"

Kazehana stared at him for a moment, "It's who you are inside and out that won me over. I've had many men ask me out, buy me drinks, and even propose to me. I have only been intimate with one man out of those many because of what my body told me. It told me who I was meant to love. And now, it's telling me I love you."

Jake heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head with his eyes to the floor, "I'm not used to this happening at such a fierce pace. Besides, with my career being what it is, you need to know that it's no fuckin' picnic for the spouses and girlfriends left behind when we go away on cruise. I mean, you might find someone else when I'm out there, and that's not something I need right now. Not after what I've gone through."

She stepped to him, taking his face in her hands, "I'm not going anywhere. You've already demonstrated to me just how great you are. You have such a kind, loving heart. Your compassion for people truly touches me. There's no one in the world I want or **need** except you."

Jake felt convinced; she looked him straight in the eye, and he could see just how serious and resolute her eyes were. The tone of her voice soothed his anxiety, and he knew that she would be there for him. _She's a keeper, alright._ _Besides, I'm not getting any younger. Suck it up and take a fuckin' chance, Jake._

Taking both of her hands in his, he looked her in the eye, "As crazy as this sounds, I do love you. There is something about you that I'm just inexplicably drawn toward, and I'm pretty sure I'll never find one like you anywhere else in the world. So, I'm taking a leap of faith here; wherever this goes, I want to be there for you, fighting every step of the way with you. I'll provide whatever support I can. My heart is yours."

Tears welled up at the corners of her eyes, "I love you, too."

She leaned in for the kiss, connecting her lips with his. Immediately, they drew each other closer, kissing passionately. Kazehana finally felt the all-consuming heat rush out of her heart and fill her body, her connection with Jake finally secure. Jake could feel immense joy, the feelings of an old love falling away, overwhelming love for another; his heart had been linked with his lady love. His mind fell at ease, his heart healing from all the pain brought on by Rebecca, the rush of being able to kiss someone again with meaning. He wished it didn't have to end, but they came up for air-

Suddenly, a spot on Kazehana's back began to glow, then a symbol of light rose from behind her, and without warning, she arched her back and the symbol burst into wings of light behind her. _**WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!**_

"Thank you, Jake. Because of you, I can now shake off the feelings for my old love, and start anew with you," she smiled, hands held together in front of her chest.

"What the fuck was that?" Jake managed, eyes wide.

"You winged me! I am Sekirei Number Zero-Three, Kazehana; your loving wind and new wife, forever and ever."

"Sekirei? Wif-? Wh-what the Hell does that mean?"

Just then, the TV kicked on and a man with glasses, wild white hair and a high-collared cape appeared.

"_Ta da! Greetings, and congratulations on being chosen to partner with a Sekirei, Jacob DiGerlando_!"

Jake was beside himself with shock, "Wh-What the fuck is this? How do you know who I am!"

"_Don't be so surprised, dear boy, there's nothing really to be shocked about. Besides, there's nothing I don't know. Kazehana dear, how are you?"_

Kazehana smiled, "It's good to see you again, Minaka!"

"Who the fuck is this guy? Why the fuck did my TV just turn on? What the _**fuck is going on!**_"

"_My, such language in front of the lady. Fear not, all your questions will be answered. I am Hiroto Minaka, President of M.B.I. and the Game Master of the Sekirei Plan!"_

"Sekirei Plan? Wait, a minute! Is that the tournament you're always talking about?" Jake said to Kazehana.

"_Correct. And as of today, you just became a major player in this game. You've just winged yourself a Sekirei, which means you are now an Ashikabi. Your Sekirei will engage in secret battles across Shintou Teito with other Sekirei. This is a highly confidential and classified tournament , something I know you associate with so well being a military pilot. So keep your mouth shut about it, or else. Kazehana, I'm sure you'll fill in the blanks, won't you, my dear?"_

"Of course, I'll make sure he doesn't run astray."

"Whoa, hang on a second, what about my job? I have a deployment coming up. This can't interfere with that."

"Don't worry, darling. You're not trapped here. You're free to go about your life as before, just with a minor twist."

"_I have taken precautions to ensure your success. But once the game moves to the next phase, you will have to stay here. Don't worry, I have arrangements being made for you."_

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Jake blanched. "So, my squadron will get some kind of notice?"

"_That's absolutely correct! What do you know; he's pretty smart after all. Kazehana, I trust you'll take good care of him and yourself?"_

"Of course, Minaka. He's my Ashikabi after all; my new husband."

_Again with the marriage talk! Jesus, she's moving fast!_

"_Very well, I'm a busy man, so I must be going now. Good luck, and may the Gods favor you, Lieutenant. Take care now!"_

With that, the TV snapped off. Jake was beside himself with all that had just happened in the last few minutes. He looked at Kazehana's face, expecting an answer to all his questions. Instead, she merely beamed at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Jake wasn't sure what move to make next. Except unplugging the TV.

"So, what do we do now?"

Kazehana tackled him back onto his futon, kissing his mouth and making her wings appear again. Right now, sharing her love with this wonderful man – her Ashikabi – was paramount. They began to strip each other's clothing off, and before long they began making passionate love with his friends shouting their encouragement from outside his room.


End file.
